


Worth The Wait

by mansikka



Series: Long Overdue [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Eddie and Buck have their date night
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Long Overdue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568830
Comments: 18
Kudos: 326





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last part in the series!

There is no reason at all to be feeling this nervous. Though knowing that doesn't change how Eddie feels in the slightest. His stomach is in knots as he makes his way to Buck's, his heart speeding up with every mile he drives.

Christopher, no doubt already being spoiled by Abuela, hasn't stopped _grinning_ at him since the other night. All the words Eddie had rehearsed for trying to explain what was going on between he and Buck were for nothing, for Christopher finding them in the kitchen kissing when he'd come to get a drink. It was a relief, really, for not having anymore excuses to put the conversation off any longer.

Eddie smiles for still picturing the look on Buck's face that night, the new _flustered_ _Buck_ he's getting to know out in full force as he stuttered and stumbled. Eddie even laughs out loud for then remembering Buck blurting out _"I like your Christopher—Dad. I like your Dad. Christopher,"_ and looking truly horrified with himself for tripping over his words. His laugh becomes an affectionate smile, and Eddie finds himself sighing in contentment, then rolling his eyes for it.

Not that he's not content, of course, and not _desperate_ to get to Buck's for their _date night_ to begin. The thought of hours ahead of them with no interruptions, and nowhere else to be, almost makes Eddie speed up. Which he doesn't, for imagining being pulled over by _Athena_ for speeding, and having to explain where he was off to in such a hurry.

Eddie shifts in his seat for turning down the final street before Buck's with fresh anticipation beginning to swell in his gut. This is _silly_; he's not felt this fluttery about being with anyone ever, he doesn't think, yet at the same time this feels a bit like he's just coming home. Buck means more to him than Eddie thought possible, feels like he's a part of him already that he doesn't know how to be without. This push-pull surge of his emotions makes Eddie laugh at himself when he catches the wild look in his eyes for it in the mirror when he shuts the car engine off outside of Buck's.

Buck's eyes fall to the strap on Eddie's overnight bag over his shoulder before even getting to his face, already grinning before grabbing the front of his shirt to tug him in. He kisses him before he gets the door closed by pressing Eddie back against it, tugging his bag to the floor.

"You're here," Buck gets out in between kisses that are frantic, as though Buck wasn't sure he'd even show up. Which is also silly. The two of them are pretty foolish for each other, Eddie is realizing.

"Yeah. I am," Eddie says, getting his arms around Buck's waist and clinging on tight. He sighs in relief against his mouth for having been thinking about kissing him since waking up this morning. Longer, even. Maybe his mind is always tuned into such thoughts of late.

"I can't believe I get you all night," Buck tells him, wrapping his hands wide around Eddie's hips.

"All night."

Buck pulls back to look at him, first with a heated once over, then with a glint in his eye that is gleeful, brushing their lips together before stealing another kiss. He pulls Eddie away from the door, humming as he pulls Eddie flush against him. Can anything get any better than this?

Buck pulls back then, getting one final kiss to his cheek before bending to pick up Eddie's bag then taking his hand. Eddie swallows for watching Buck put his bag on the bottom step leading up to his bedroom, then smiles as he glances around the apartment. Buck seems to have put in extra effort to make Eddie feel at home. The couch looks cozier than ever with additional throws. There are lamps on in place instead of the harsher overhead lights bathing everything in a soft glow. There are even candles on the already-set dinner table.

"So. First thing I need to tell you, is that we need to talk to Bobby soon. About us," Buck says when Eddie turns back to him after looking around the room.

Eddie nods, darting his eyes over Buck's face for any sign of trouble, or concern. "Oh?"

Buck rolls his eyes and sighs at himself, running his thumb over the back of Eddie's. "I went to Bobby's earlier to check a recipe for something. I wanted to make something special for tonight, you know?"

Eddie grins for the thought of all the effort Buck's gone to for him. He'd kiss him if he wasn't smiling so hard.

"Anyway. He's used to me going over there to practice cooking, and all, but I think—I was off today. Distracted."

"Because of me?" Eddie tells himself not to preen, but he can't help it; not for the way Buck is looking at him.

"Yes, because of _you_. I didn't tell _him_ that, obviously. But I think maybe I was pretty obvious."

"He knows you were cooking for me?"

"Oh, he does."

"Does he know that it's a _date_?" Eddie asks, fascinated by the blush to Buck's cheeks; even if he is a little hesitant to hear what Bobby's reaction might be.

Buck drops his head forward and groans, tugging Eddie's hand so he knows to follow him to the kitchen. "I think he must do. I didn't _say_ it was, but I think—I'm really having a hard time with talking about you—to _everyone_. I keep _stumbling_, and I can't get a word out without—I just think I'm being really obvious."

Eddie _loves_ that, for feeling himself being extra awkward talking about Buck as well. Abuela was practically in hysterics when he'd told her about them, far too busy laughing at his _stuttering_ to get overexcited by his news. Though he's sure that is coming; especially now that Christopher knows.

"Well. Worst they can do is move our shifts around a little," Eddie says then, for it sinking in for him what _telling Bobby_ might mean.

"Exactly. Which I don't _want_, but, if that's what it takes," Buck replies with an easy, unconcerned shrug. Eddie doesn't mean to snort with laughter, though it does make Buck pout, which means that he gets an excuse to kiss him. Which he doesn't need now, but he takes anyway, resting his hand on Buck's chest. Buck covers his hand with his own, trying not to smile. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not."

"You are," Buck insists, grinning at him and earning himself even more kisses.

"Look at you, accepting something at face value that you might not _like_, but not acting out for it. Bobby would be _proud_," Eddie says, backing it up with a longer, softer kiss so Buck knows he is only teasing. "How'd you get so wise?"

Buck puffs out his chest, beaming at him like he's proud, not at all fazed.

"Because. Me, before? That lawsuit stuff, and all of that? We talked about that—"

"I know," Eddie says quickly, not wanting Buck to get upset. He cups his face between his hands and kisses him again. "It's okay. And I understand; you felt shut out. Which, I'm sorry for my part in. I would probably have lashed out in some way too."

"It was _selfish_. But I—"

"I get it," Eddie says, kissing him again, "don't worry. _Really_. And besides, it's not like I haven't done stupid, selfish stuff either."

Buck mutters under his breath, raising Eddie's hands to kiss over his knuckles as he looks at him over them. Eddie wonders if he'd wanted to do that when he'd first seen him after those _fights_. He raises his hand to rest against the back of Buck's neck pulling him close until their foreheads are resting together. There is _peace_ between them again, an easy, unforced peace that Eddie breathes in, getting a kiss to Buck's cheek when he pulls back.

"But what I _mean_ is, this is different," Buck says. "This is for something that's beyond just _me_. This is… you know I'd do anything for you, right? I hope it's not too soon to say that."

What is Eddie supposed to do with that? He moves closer still, crossing his forearms behind Buck's head as he takes his time to kiss him, closing his eyes for Buck's hands sweeping up his back. He can feel Buck's heart racing, and wants to take any insecurity he's feeling away. So he presses firmer against him smiling against Buck's mouth in between kisses, relieved when he feels Buck relax.

"It's not too soon," he says when they stop, nosing against his cheek. "Like you said before; this has been _something_ for a while. You're just as important to me. And I'd do anything for you too, you know that, right?"

Buck's smile is infectious. Eddie hugs him because he _needs_ to, shivering for the blast of breath against his neck.

"Wanna see what I'm making for dinner?" Buck says then, pulling back from Eddie and squeezing his sides in excitement. "It's all ready to go in the oven for when we feel like eating. I didn't think you'd want to eat yet, but we can if you want. It needs maybe forty minutes?"

Eddie looks at the large tray of sausage ragu waiting to be cooked and knows further affection for Buck wanting to cook him a meal. "Well. I'm not hungry _yet_. But that looks like it'll taste amazing."

"We have all night."

"And we're not getting to Abuela's until lunchtime tomorrow," Eddie adds, looping his arms around Buck's waist. He can't stop _touching_ him. Not now that he's really got him alone.

"Our first _thing_. You know. Together," Buck says as he presses against him with a nervous swallow. That he's nervous just makes Eddie _melt_.

"That okay?"

"Of course it is."

"I know it's _family_ stuff, but it's… you _feel_ like family, you know? So I hope it's okay that—"

"It's all okay," Buck assures him. "All of it is. I've got no problem with anything."

"Even if you get interrogated by Abuela?" Eddie teases, for having already imagined the million questions she might ask him.

"I'm ready."

Eddie gets a kiss to his cheek. "Well, good."

"I hope you know, we could've gone out tonight," Buck adds, now looking at him in earnest. "I didn't suggest we stay in because I didn't want to be seen with you, or anything. I just… I _really_ wanted just us for tonight."

Eddie isn't complaining. Though right now he doesn't need to tell Buck that with words. He slips a hand up the back of Buck's shirt pressing him firm against him, knocking his top lip against Buck's so he knows to open his mouth.

_Better_, he thinks with a soft sigh as they kiss again, slow and reassuring. They have the time now; Eddie intends to take it, sure he could just kiss Buck all night. Though he wants much more than that, and for the look in Buck's eyes when they pull apart for making one another breathless, he _needs_ him just as much. And the best thing is, neither of them seems to need to say it out loud. Buck takes his hand, leading Eddie through the apartment, picking up his bag from the foot of the stairs before the two of them make their way up them.

Buck lets go of his hand as he puts Eddie's bag on the floor beside the bed, turning and wiping his hands over his thighs like he's nervous. His smile is sweet, and his fingers trembling when he reaches for him. Eddie goes willingly, kissing him in between pushing Buck's t-shirt up over his head, savoring the feel of his skin as he does. He holds him by the waist, bending enough to mouth over his tattoo, pressing a kiss to it when Buck shudders.

Buck starts unbuttoning Eddie's shirt from the bottom up, his hands everywhere once Eddie shrugs out of it. "I know we have _time_, but—"

Eddie kisses him quiet, the two of them fighting to get one another naked quicker, laughing as they hop and skid across the floor as they do. They crawl into bed with their clothes a tangled heap on the floor, the comforter joining the pile as they reach for one another. It has been far too long since they've been skin on skin like this. Eddie crawls between Buck's legs dropping his face in his neck, groaning for the press of them together. He raises his head only enough to kiss him, stirring his hips unhurried as Buck runs his hands over his back.

_Now_ they can take their time. Eddie rests his weight on his forearm above Buck's head, cradling his face in one hand as they kiss. Buck wraps his legs high around his waist, rolling his hips up to meet him, the sweetest look of bliss on his face any time Eddie looks. And look he does; how can he not, when Buck looks so _happy_, and he gets to be the one to put that smile on his face? Eddie knows he looks just as blissful, relishing in the feel of Buck firm beneath him, and the two of them thickening and sliding together.

Eddie has to _look_. He moves to balance on both forearms and looks down between them, circling his hips to watch as Buck drops his legs from his waist and presses his feet into the bed. For the choked sound blasting from Buck, he knows he's watching too, and raises his head to grin at him. "Okay?"

Buck bites on his lip as he nudges for Eddie to lift up a little more, gripping him by the waist and groaning for the view. "Yeah."

Eddie lets him look his fill then moves, brushing a quick kiss against his cheek before beginning to kiss a path down his throat. He braces on his hands as he laps over a nipple, before kneeling back and running his hands down Buck's thighs. He grips him behind the knees and moves so Buck is splayed open across his thighs, taking his time to explore him just like he's been thinking about. Eddie watches Buck's reaction as he walks his fingers up his chest, teasing a stroke down his length before cupping his balls. He teases his thumb between Buck's cheeks, his stomach rippling when, as he presses against his hole, Buck angles up to press against it.

Splaying his hand on Buck's thigh, Eddie wraps his fingers around Buck's cock, smiling for the way he strains into his hand. He takes his time to stroke him, learning all the places that make Buck shudder, and how a certain twist presses his head back in the pillows with a filthy groan. Eddie swirls his thumb over his cock head then moves again, licking up the length of him before sucking his head into his mouth. Buck splays his legs wider still for it, fingers stroking through the back of Eddie's hair as he sucks him off.

"_Eddie…_"

Eddie pulls off for Buck squeezing his shoulder, getting a final kiss to the underside of his cock before pitching up the bed and dropping down by his side. Buck moves instantly, slotting his leg between Eddie's and rutting against his hip. He quickly moves again taking Eddie by the knee to lift his leg and drape it over his own. Eddie feels exposed for it, and _loves_ it, slotting one hand behind his head as he throws the other around Buck to keep him close.

"I really wanna be _in_ you," Buck says, growling the words out as he takes Eddie in hand. Eddie rocks up into it, a clenching need firing through him for imagining Buck sliding into him already.

"I'm good with that."

"And I want you in _me_," Buck adds, shifting just enough so he can kiss him. "But I've been thinking about being in you all _day_."

"Just all day?" Eddie teases, pointedly looking down at where Buck is hard and leaking against him.

"Believe me. I've been thinking about doing _everything_ with you, every which way. I just woke up thinking about _this_ in particular today."

"I'm all yours."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"Not yet though," Buck says, moving enough so he can kiss him more comfortably, and taking his time to explore.

Eddie splays his legs further apart to give him room, chasing his mouth when Buck pulls back to look down at what he's doing. Pleasure continues to build in Eddie for the gentle teasing of his balls, the press of fingertips against his hole, and the perfect stroke and squeeze around his cock. Buck continues to kiss him unhurried, pausing only to smile, his eyes dancing with amusement when, with one perfect twist of his hand, Eddie _can't_ kiss him for the press of heat it fires through him.

"Stay there," Buck whispers then resting his hand against his chest. When Eddie nods Buck frees himself from the tangle of their limbs, rolling back and opening a nightstand drawer. He rolls back to him with lube and condoms, Eddie's stomach rippling for the sight for wanting him so much. Buck grins at him when he parts his legs further still. "Impatient."

"For you? _Yes_."

Eddie watches as Buck slicks his fingers up, letting his head fall back for the press of those fingers into him. Buck kisses him as he does it, smiling when he crooks his finger at a really good angle, and Eddie can't help letting out a whimper for it.

"Well, if you're gonna keep making noises like _that_, I might just do this all night."

Eddie gasps for his teasing, bracing his feet against the bed and trying to writhe down on his hand. "C'mon, Buck."

Buck groans with need for him, pressing his forehead against his chest before moving to crawl between Eddie's thighs. Eddie wants to help, trying to pass him the strip of condoms but missing for the slickness of fingers wrapped around his cock. Buck tilts his head to watch his reaction, adjusting on his knees. He dips his hand back between Eddie's legs pressing his thumb against his hole, biting down on his lip when it sinks into him.

"_Buck_…"

Buck smiles, giving him a final stroke, then tearing a condom from the strip and tossing the rest to the nightstand. Eddie reaches out to wrap his fingers around him, smiling for Buck fucking into his hand. Eddie's mouth dries out for watching Buck roll the condom down his length, parting his legs instinctively for wanting him in him _now_.

Buck parts Eddie's cheeks, leaning back to _look_, then presses against his rim before glancing up at Eddie's face. Eddie's stomach ripples in anticipation, watching as Buck once again adjusts on his knees. His throat clicks as he watches Buck press into him, breathing out slow for the sharp split feeling of being filled. Buck lets out a soundless gasp, tapping his thumb against Eddie's thigh to check he's okay. When Eddie nods, Buck watches himself withdraw, groaning as he fills him again.

Eddie clenches around him, adjusting to the feel of being filled, arching when Buck falls forward and drops his face into his neck.

"You okay?" Buck chokes out against his throat, already withdrawing again. Eddie lifts and parts his legs, pressing his head into his pillow when Buck adjusts to rest on his forearm and tuck his other arm beneath Eddie's leg to keep him splayed wide.

"Yeah," Eddie gasps out belatedly for having trouble focusing on anything but the feel of Buck in him. He smiles when Buck looks, accepting a soft kiss, whimpering against his mouth when Buck really starts to move.

This is _perfect_, everything Eddie has been thinking about, and obviously so much more. Buck looks as elated as he feels, smiling before kissing him, the softest of blasted out breaths against his mouth. Eddie drops his heel into the bed for leverage so he can flare his hips to meet Buck as he moves, the two of them falling into an easy rhythm like this isn't a first for them at all.

"You mean to tell me we could've been having _this_ weeks before now?" Buck says in teasing, brushing his lips over Eddie's before kissing him again.

"We could."

"Well, _damn_. How come you didn't press me up against our firetruck earlier, huh?"

"What was stopping _you_?" Eddie retorts, groaning when Buck snaps his hips hard to fill him in answer. And then there isn't time to say much of anything for the air being punched from his lungs as Buck fucks him. They kiss when they can, but for the _noises_ blasting from them both it doesn't last long, Buck mouthing over Eddie's neck as he drops his head there.

Eddie holds on tight for the pleasured heat building on him, getting a kiss to the back of Buck's head when he can, and groaning out Buck's name when he can't. He throws his leg around Buck's waist, the other still trapped beneath his arm, the next snap of Buck's hips filling him deeper and driving the sweetest flare of heat through Eddie for the change of angle.

Buck chokes out his name as he shudders into him, resting his forehead against Eddie's shoulder as he groans through his orgasm. Eddie smiles as he does, giving a languid stretch beneath him and cradling the back of Buck's head, splaying his other hand on his back.

Buck groans again, pressing a hard kiss into Eddie's neck, nosing against his cheek before adjusting on his forearms.

"Okay?" Eddie asks, laughing for the exhausted look on his face, closing his eyes for Buck's smile in agreement, and tilting his chin for a kiss.

"Your turn," Buck mumbles against his jaw, kneeling back up and stroking his hands down his chest.

Eddie arches for the way Buck presses firmer into him and wraps his fingers around his cock, that pleasured heat in him growing in intensity. Buck licks his lips as he watches his face, raising the fingers of his free hand for Eddie to slip his through. Eddie grips tight to his pillow with his free hand, fixing his eyes on Buck so he won't miss a moment of what he's doing to him, convinced he might shake apart as his orgasm builds. He whimpers out a choked off cry of his name, raising his head to watch as he spills over Buck's knuckles as he comes. It leaves him boneless, his head dropping back to the pillow with a soft thud, soft waves of pleasure rolling through him so he can't even talk.

Eddie closes his eyes, arching as Buck strokes down his thigh, his smile smug as Buck continues to run his hand over him.

"You doing okay?" Buck asks as he taps against his hip for his attention.

"I'm doing _great_."

Buck laughs, a soft, joyful thing. He holds Eddie open with his finger and thumb as he withdraws from him, ducking to _look_ and grinning for it. He makes quick work of pulling off and tying the condom, then pitches forward for a box of tissues on the nightstand that Eddie is sure is a new addition to the room. Buck wipes him clean, then massages over Eddie's thighs before moving to lie down beside him with a sated sigh.

Eddie thinks to roll over from his back on to his side but is far too comfortable where he is, instead taking Buck's hand in the gap between them and turning his head for a kiss. Buck splays a hand over Eddie's stomach as he kisses him in a gesture that feels possessive, that Eddie really likes. He doesn't know how he's supposed to stop smiling.

"We're good?" Buck asks softly, with a hint of that uncertainty from earlier that Eddie both aches for seeing, and is proud that he gets to reassure him there is no need for. He strokes up Buck's arm, squeezing the hand he's still holding, cupping Buck's face when he rolls closer for a kiss.

"We're really good."


End file.
